


Always and forever your support

by Happyfeet2002



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: #chicagopd #pd #hailey #jay #upton #halstead #kimburgess #kevin Atwater #adam Ruzek #hankvoight, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyfeet2002/pseuds/Happyfeet2002
Summary: Hailey Upton goes through a terrifying experience of being kidnapped. This is the aftermath after that, Jay Halstead being there for her she doesn’t let him in. Will Jay Halstead be able to pull her out of this nightmare? Will she sink or swim? Will she let him in? Find out in the cute story of Upstead.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

It had been 2 days since the 21 rescued Hailey Upton from an abandoned warehouse. She had tried to sleep but couldn’t, Jay had not left her side, making sure she was eating because she wouldn’t herself.

Jay sat in a chair in her room, watching over her making sure she was okay. 

“No please, leave me alone.”  
Jay heard and stood up from the chair.  
“Hails, wake up it’s a nightmare. He said holding a firm grip on her shoulders. It was only a few seconds before she woke up, relaxing in his arms.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t seem to get over the other night.”

“Never apologize, I’m here for you okay.” He said which made Hailey just look at him,  
“Here, try and fall asleep again okay, I’ll be right next to you.”

He said massaging her shoulders until he felt her body no longer shaking, and relax into his arms, just hearing her even breathes.  
Only a few seconds later, she was crying again. Jay didn’t want to wake her instead he held her in his arms, the Therapist said that hugging the person while they are in the nightmare helps them relax more than waking them up, also something he heard Will say when he had ptsd nightmares from being in the rangers. 

She kept thrashing and eventually she relaxed once more into his arms. He sighed in relief when he felt her even breathes take place of the crying.  
She woke up but this time she was in tears. Jay looked at her. She could see his green eyes look at her the reflection of the moon shone on them.  
“Hailey are you okay.”  
Jay said.

Hailey didn’t say anything just let hot tears escape her eyes.

She turned over so that her back was facing him. He pulled her into a hug.

She was embarrassed and Jay could see that,  
“Umm can you turn on the light.”  
He heard her say and immediately he stood up off the bed. 

Once the lights flickered on Jay looked at her, face bright red, eyes puffy from crying, her blue eyes still were Beautiful, looking like stain glass.  
She sat up in bed and Jay sat at her feet,

“I um, am not used to people comforting me, other than my mom who used to only when I would get upset when my dad would yell.”  
She looked at him.  
“So uh thanks.”

She said taking her sleeve and wiping her tears away.  
“Hails I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.”

He said placing his hand on her cheek.  
“I’m just really glad you are here.”  
She said with a soft smile spreading across her face.

“I will always be here for you.”  
He said.

“I can’t sleep , so can you tell me something, maybe a story or anything really.”  
Jay nodded.  
“Yeah.”

She snuggled into his side, wrapping her arms around his back.  
His arm was around her.  
“Alright I’m ready.”  
She said and Jay silently laughed.

“So when I was in the rangers, Mouse would always challenge me who could shoot the most beer cans in 30 seconds.”  
He said.

“Other guys lined up too, they wanted to see who was going to win, I mean I always did but they were curious to see if Mouse would ever beat me.”  
“Really did he ever beat you.”  
She asked.

Jay stopped and looked at Hailey, her eyes were closed and he continued the story.  
“No, but one time he replaced my bullets with fake ammunition so that he could win.”

“Heck he shot off 20 rounds before I could even shoot the first two, he always tried so hard to one up me, but with that trait and his bravery, I always thought he was such a good character.”

He looked at her once more and she had fallen asleep again, he saw even breathes which made him worry less, and she stayed asleep which made him reassured.

He was about to slip out of her grasp to turn off the lights when he noticed a remote by her bedside.  
He switched the button to off, and the lights in the room slowly dimmed to darkness, he thought to himself that he should get those same lights at his place. 

Jay finally crept into sleep to.  
When he woke up in the morning he checked Hailey’s clock and it read 5:30  
He flipped out and he thought he had to go into work but then realized that it was Saturday, and he and Hailey were both off the day, given the circumstances. Voight told her to take a couple weeks off but she didn’t even think twice before telling him that she just wanted 2 days.  
He looked down and to his Relief Hailey was still sound asleep, watching her chest rise up and down. 

She had stayed in the same position from yesterday night, and hadn’t moved a little bit, if she did you couldn’t tell, she was glued to Jay, and he wouldn’t let her go either. 

She stirred a little bit before opening her eyes. “Hey did I wake you.”  
Jay said looking down at her.  
“No, I just woke up my self.”  
She said yawning.

“What time is it, Do we have to go in today.”  
She asked yawning again and then sitting up.  
“No Voight said not to, he also texted me and told you to think about taking a couple weeks off.”  
He said.

“I know what you are going to...”  
“Okay I will.”

Jay stopped and looked at her, “are you sure.”  
“Yeah I mean he wants me to so I will.”  
She said getting out of bed, she quickly took a shower. She stood in the bathroom and a memory flooded into her head, before the team found her two days ago she took a flash drive from her kidnapper. She dressed and headed to the living room to find her computer. 

“I um really need to find it.”  
She hysterically paced around the room.  
Jay could see something was bothering her.  
“Hailey...hails.”

He went over to her stopping her from pacing.  
He grabbed her shoulders.  
“No I need to find it, it has pictures on it.”

“Hailey, we wiped those pictures remember.”

“No it’s a different drive, I uploaded it before you guys found me.”

“I know, we wiped it so Marcus couldn’t find you again.”

“No it had my only picture of my dad.”  
She said tears streaming down her face, she looked at him. 

Jay could tell she was stressed out, she also didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.

“Hails, you are really tired, come on, I’ll carry you to bed, you need to sleep more.”  
He said.

“No I can’t, I really need to find it.”  
Jay knew that she needed sleep, but didn’t want to force her to. 

Instead he went up to her again.  
“No please , don’t .” I’m gonna break down again.”  
She said but he didn’t listen to her. 

He just wrapped his arms around her, she pushed him away but he was too strong, he held her tighter. “Please don’t.” She said and started hitting his chest, he just held her even tighter. 

She stopped fighting after a few minutes and let Jay comfort her. She broke down in his arms, eventually her muscles became weak and she let Jay carry her to the bedroom. 

“Jay I don’t want to sleep, I can’t.”  
“Hailey ,you are gonna get sick if you don’t sleep.”  
“Please just try , I’m right here.”  
“Mmhmm.”

Hailey said and Jay pulled her in tighter.  
He held Hailey and would never let her go, his mission was to protect her, and be there for her and he would never stop.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock buzzed, “Damn it, I’m so tired.” She told her self quietly. She quickly hit the clock and it stopped with a small noise. She didn’t even care if it was broken. That thing was annoying.   
She hopped out of bed heading to her dresser. She put her gold earrings in, the ones that Jay bought her, quickly put on some deodorant and grabbed her shirt, changing out of Jay’s Van Halen hoody.   
“Hey where are you headed.”  
Jay said lifting his head of the pillow. “Just IA, they are going to determine if I’m ready to go back to work.”  
Hailey said throwing on a red short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and her red converse.  
“Hey, I’ll drive you.”  
Jay said immediately throwing on a t-shirt. “No it’s fine I gotta get going, and you just woke up.”  
“Then I’ll hurry, let me drive you.” Jay said putting his shoes on.   
He tied his shoes and stood up from the bed.   
“Come on, We’ll grab coffee on the way there.”  
He said putting his arm around her as they left the bedroom.

“Are you sure you locked my apartment.”  
She said looking back as they drove.   
“Yes, I wouldn’t forget.”  
“Okay, and we didn’t use the stove today.”  
She said questioning Jay.  
“Hailey, I know that you are worried about going in today. But you’ll be fine.” “Just tell her the truth, what you’ve been feeling, just be honest with her.”  
Jay said squeezing her shoulder with his free hand. 

“That’s the thing, if I be honest then she’s going to tell Voight I’m not ready, and I’m more than ready.”  
She said shaking her head, and clasping her hands.  
“If you are not, then I will help you through the long hard weeks.”  
He said looking at her.

“But in other words, if you want to lie then you are most likely not ready.”  
“Just be honest, everything will be fine.”  
Hailey opened up her mouth to correct him, but she didn’t because he wasn’t wrong.

...................................

“So Detective Upton, how have you been feeling since the event.”  
The Therapist said.  
“I feel great, I am more than ready to....”  
She stopped herself.   
“You know, actually I’m not, I’ve been rehearsing what to say to you, because I’m honestly not fine, I think about being kidnapped a lot, to be honest I’m in a bad place.”  
She said  
The lady wrote notes down on her clipboard.   
“Detective Upton...if you are being this honest.”  
She said putting down her clipboard on her lap and looking at Hailey.   
“We’ve seen this a lot.”  
“It creates false things in your head, it also eventually leads lying to the ones you love.”  
The lady said.  
Hailey looked at her.  
“Now, listen I’m not a sappy therapist who gives you advice and moves on, my job is to make sure cops are ready to go back to work, I need to know if you are okay.”  
The lady Finished saying.

“Okay you want the truth, alright truth...”  
“Umm I haven’t felt the best, I have had multiple nightmares, and yes I think about the kidnapping a lot.”  
Hailey said folding her hands together.

“Detective Upton, from what I can tell is that you are not ready.”

“That’s it, I’m done, I’m not going back she said.”

Jay looked at her.

“Maybe it’s for the best.”  
He said

She just looked over at her.

“Voight called me in there, he told me I need to listen to her, I mean can you believe that, she told on me.”

“Hailey, calm down.”  
He said taking her hand in his,  
She wanted to jerk it away but his hand felt nice around her small one.

“I’m just, I’m going to be absolutely bored.”  
She looked at him and he smiled,   
“No you won’t, I’ll teach you chess, you always wanted to learn.”


	3. Being with the one you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay takes Hailey rock climbing one of her fears( because they have a bunch of free time since she isn’t ready to go back to work) She doubts if she can do it. But her one and only beau is there to convince her she can.

“Jay Halstead, I’m going to ask one more time, where are we going.”

Hailey said getting more and more frustrated when he just looked at her and smiled. 

“I told you it is a surprise.”

A few minutes later they arrived to a tall building that read Rock Climbing.

Jay could already see Hailey’s face.  
“Jay, you already know I’m not getting out of the car.”  
Jay still didn’t say anything, he just parked in the lot. 

“Alright time to face your fears Hailey Anne.”  
He said getting out of his door.

Hailey didn’t appreciate his sweet talk. She was mad and he knew that. 

Hailey locked her door, before Jay unlocked it with his key fob.

Her face scared like a deer in headlights.   
“It will be okay, I’ll be by your side the entire time.”  
He said trying to reassure a frightened Hailey.

She didn’t care that she was a detective, fighting crime, putting perps away. She didn’t care that she was brave for putting away the most notorious serial killers. She swore she would never rock climb.   
“I’m not getting out of the car.”

Hailey said and looked him straight in the eyes.   
“Okay, okay but look at the ground there is a nickel.”  
Jay said.

Hailey stared at him before quickly looking at the ground, one second she was sitting on the seat in the car, another second she was thrown on Jay’s shoulder.

“Jay Halstead , if you do not put me down.”  
She looked at him. 

He knew it was a bad idea but it was the only way to get her to face her fears.   
“Hails ,just trust me.”

He said locking his car, and entering the doors.   
He put her down, keeping his arm around her.   
“Hi, we are here for a rock climbing session.”  
Jay said walking with Hailey.

“My girlfriend is scared, so please reassure her that this is safe.”

Jay said staring at Hailey who was getting buckled in the harness.

She just stared at him, not saying a word.

“Ma’am.”

“Whoa, do I look like a ma’am.”  
Hailey said. 

The guide stared at her. 

“Hailey, this is safe, most people are scared and then literally climbing up it’s been described as the best.”

The guide said.  
“Wait Jay , why don’t you have a belt on.”  
She said. 

“Please come up , I’m scared.”  
Hailey said , with puppy dog eyes, which she knew Jay couldn’t resist.

“On belay, belay on.”  
Jay said back to the guide.

He was standing next to Hailey.   
Holding her hand.

“Jay, you know we can back out, I won’t mention a word and we can go swim with sharks like you’ve always wanted to do.”

Hailey said with a desperate tone. 

“Hmmm....sounds tempting, but this is your time to face your fear, you always tell me how scared you are. And you are the one that told me, who are you if you can’t conquer your fears.”

“Jay, I was just saying that because that’s what people in a relationship are supposed to say,not because I actually meant it.”

Hailey said tears slipping down her eyes.

“Hails, don’t cry.”  
He said taking his shirt thumb and forefinger and wiping her tears from her face.   
“Look at me.”  
He said.  
“Hailey.”  
She slowly turned her head.

“You wanna know why I don’t want to, because my father always promised me to go, and we never went, instead he took the time to beat me and my brothers, that’s why.”  
Hailey said 

Jay opened his mouth to talk.   
“Hailey, let’s prove to him that you aren’t scared.”  
Jay said taking what Chin and turning it toward him, he kissed her forehead.

“We don’t have to prove him anything, let’s do this.”  
Hailey said.  
Jay looked at her as she climbed, “nice job babe.”

“I can conquer anything, and everything.”  
She said.

Jay didn’t climb and let her. He wasn’t going to tell her, this was her moment that she would look back on.  
She was at the middle of the wall.   
Jay proudly looked at his girlfriend, now 13 feet above the ground.

He quickly realized she Would be so mad if he wasn’t there. So he quickly climbed the wall, which was easy as pie because he’s done it nearly 100 times. Will and him did it all the time as kids. 

He waited for her to get to the way top and quickly climbed just below her, just so he could touch her shoes

“Jay I did it.”  
She said registering that Jay was not beside her.   
“Jay.”  
She looked down.  
“You did it.”  
He said and smiled at her.

“I can’t believe I did it, thank you for being there while I climbed.”  
“Now, I want to get down.”  
She smiled at him.

.............................................

A few hours later they were snuggled up together on the couch, Jay sitting up on the couch his arms around her body, and Hailey with her head laid on his shoulder, and her body against his, with a big blanket pulled over them. 

“That was a lot of fun, I’m glad you were by my side.  
She said, tracing her finger along his palm.

“You wanna know a secret, you climbed the wall.”  
Jay whispered into her ear.

“What are you talking about...wait you did not.”  
She said pulling her self away from him to face his face.   
“You did it Hails.”  
He said kissing her forehead.  
“I’m not mad.”

She said leaning back against him, relaxing into his arms. His arms wrapping around her body, holding her again.

Awhile later, Jay pulled Hailey up, “no,no I can walk.”  
She said yawning.

“Are you sure.”  
He said.  
“Yeah, I need to brush my teeth Anyways.”  
She said heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She snuggled into Jay, and Jay turned the lights off with the remote, reaching over to grab it.

“Thank you, for believing in me, Jay Halstead.”  
She said before drifting off.

“Always and forever, Hailey Anne.”  
He said kissing her one more time before wrapping his arms around her small torso, never wanting to let go.


	4. Chasing Ghosts part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey finally gets cleared to go to work, and she could not be happier; how ever when a case involving a little girl digs deep in her memory’s. Voight tells her that she is too close, she can’t help it, she has to help that little girl. What will happen? Will Hailey get through this?

Jay and Hailey did not want to rise suspicions so they took separate cars to work. Hailey turned off the ignition of her car, unbuckled her seat belt and slowly opened her door, Her phone buzzed as soon as she Locked her car hearing the beep it made, making her feel secure once again. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the message from Jay, Glad you are back finally, love you. I’m glad to be back in the action, love you too.  
Hailey replied. Jay sent a smiley face emoji followed by with hearts, which then Hailey replied back with a thumbs up emoji and a red heart. Thrilled to be back at the place that made her feel at home. She shut the door of her car She went in from the front where Trudy was, so she could smell the scents what she missed from her police district. ”hey Hailey, glad you are back could you take something up for me to Voight.” Trudy said holding out a file, Hailey’s hand reached out to grab it. “hey I’m joking.” she said coming around her desk to envelop Hailey in a hug. “Sarge, I didn’t know you missed me.” Hailey stated. ”yes, we all did.” ”it was so dull without you or Detective Chuckles. She said.

Hailey chuckled and then turned to walk up stairs, “hey sarge missed you too.” she said before buzzing herself up. Trudy smiled at this comment. She was collecting her thoughts walking up the stairs.

She noticed all the desks that once were filled, were empty. Hailey got a bad feeling. She wondered where everyone was. Walking past all of the empty desks she sat down at her desk. Some dust had collected on it, and her PC, but nothing she couldn’t clean off. She got up from her desk to grab some cloth from the break room to clean off her desk, but then sat back down realizing that she could just use her sleeve. After a couple of minutes of making sure her paperwork was legit, she stood up from her desk grabbing her mug. She opened the break room door, wondering why the door was closed , and the lights went on. “WELCOME BACK.”

The team screamed. Hailey jumped and her life flashed before her eyes. “What the hell, I thought you guys were dead.” “Come get some cake, I’m cutting it.” Atwater yelled carrying a knife over to the table. “Did you know about this.” Hailey said pointing her finger at Jay. “Not until they called me this morning to tell me, I know you hate surprises, but the team really missed you.” She noticed Voight standing next to Ruzek, “Sarge you know about this.” Hailey suggested. “Upton, I just go along with things, I don’t ask questions.” She chuckled at that. Jay signaled at Atwater. Atwater nodded as he pulled the knife away from the cake, before Hailey felt a hand behind her head and before she knew it her face was smashed in a cake. Pulling her face out of the cake, Jay looked at her cake covered face and smiled. He could see her face was not satisfied. Everyone was laughing their heads off. “We will see who likes it getting their face smashed in cake.” Ruzek your birthday is coming up. She pursed her lips together. “I’m sorry, but I had to.” Jay snickered. She looked at him, “No,no Hailey.” He said as she came up to him. “Can I see your hand Jay.” Jay was not quick enough to pull his hand away from her as she took a piece of cake and smashed it in his face. “Food fight.” Kim yelled. Voight made them clean up the food from the fight. “I’m telling you, watch out when your birthday comes around.” Hailey said scraping the last cake off the wall. “Okay picture.” Kim yelled. They all posed with cake matted in their clothes, hair, and face. Jay wrapped his arm around Hailey. “Don’t, don’t.” Hailey screamed. Kim looked at the pictures, and it was a continuous movements of Hailey moving away from Jay in the pics. At the end there was cake icing on her face again. “We got a case, clean up and get dressed.” Voight said poking his head in the room, shuffling happened so fast. They arrived at the crime scene and surfaced it quickly. “Sarge, no bodies, just a very scared girl.” Ruzek said as he exited the crime scene. “There is blood almost everywhere, it seems the bodies were taken away.” Kim added. “Hey, I’m Detective Upton, this is my partner Detective Halstead, what is your name.” Hailey asked the girl. “Taylor.” The girl said looking up at them, Hailey could see tears were streaming down her face. Her face was puffy and red from crying. “Do you know about anything, that happened, hon.” Hailey said kneeling down to reach her level. “Are you okay.” Hailey said putting her hand on the girls back feeling her flinch but then relax. Taylor looked up At Jay then burst into tears The girl began to speak then stopped her self when Hailey pulled her into a hug. “My mom she was here, and I can’t find her.” Hailey felt the girl pull away from the hug. “We will help you find her, okay.” “How old are you.” “16.” The girl replied. “Do you have a dad, grandparents ,any relatives.” Jay asked her. “No, I haven’t seen my dad ever since him and my mom got in a huge fight 6 months ago.” She replied standing up. “Hey, how about you come with us, we will help you find your mom.” Jay said. When Taylor hopped in the back seat of the truck, Hailey looked at Jay before they got in the car, she shook her head. Hailey brought Taylor to the break room, because interrogations are for people who commit crimes, not for a scared girl. “So, do you mind if I ask you a few questions.” Hailey asked setting a soda down in front of her. “Sure, I’m up for that.” She said sitting up and grabbing the soda, clicking the tab on the top to open it. “your dad ,and mom, got in a huge fight a couple months ago before he left, you said.” Hailey asked sitting down next to her. “Yeah, he was angry at her, and before I knew hit he hit her, and she was crying on the floor, I stood by the door because I was afraid he would hit me too.” “did he ever.” Hailey asked her.

”no.”

Taylor said shrugging down in her seat, putting her soda down. “I didn’t defend her ,when he hit her.” Taylor said tears welling in her eyes. “Hey that’s not your fault, it’s important that you know that.” Hailey said putting her hand on Taylor’s back.

Hailey’s memories flooded into her head, of her dad and how he was so physically abusive to her mom, her and her siblings.

She nodded. To Hailey’s surprise she didn’t flinch. “Do you know what happened after that.” Hailey asked. “Yeah he left without saying a word, it’s almost as if he felt guilty for what he did, but he’s hit her in the past, but he has never felt guilty.” She said sniffling and wiping her tears which then Hailey handed a box of Kleenex to her. “So he never came back , or called.” Hailey asked her. “Just a voice message.” She said, pulling out her phone. _“I want our daughter_ , _you Need to at least let me have her.”_

the voicemail ended.

”my brother though he saw him at the grocery store.”

Taylor started.

“Your brother, how old is he.”

”umm, 18 almost 19, oh shoot that reminds me “can I call him, he was supposed to pick me up for school this morning, he’s probably thinking I’m dead.”

”yeah sure, thing.”

She was about to press call when someone yelled.

”Taylor, Taylor are you up here.”

a young looking guy said walking by the desks, 

Taylor stood up.

”in here Bryce.”

The young boy ran into the break room enveloping his sister in a hug.

”do you know where mom is, Bryce.”

he looked at Hailey.

”no, is she gone.”

”she disappeared, I couldn’t find her.”

“I thought you got arrested, Taylor.”

he said looking over her making sure she was okay.

”wait ,why is she here.”

Bryce said.

”your sister was found outside of your house, it’s a crime scene now.”

Bryce walked up to Hailey.

”hey ,I will be right back.”

he said to Taylor and she nodded.

”umm, did you find any bodies, like my moms.”

”nope, no bodies where found.”

“good because I know Taylor would never recover from that.”

he said relieved and walked back to his sister.   
  


“Do you have any idea where she could have gone, I know you are not gonna like to hear this, but is there any possible way that your dad could have taken her.”

”it could be possible, I mean I was gone at SAT practice the night Taylor said he hit our mom, she called me crying that he had left.”  
Bryce said.

”listen we are going to put you guys in witness protection, who ever did this, could have bad intentions of hurting your family.”

Hailey said.

”umm, could I possibly grab some clothes from home.”

Taylor shrugged 

“Umm, I’ll check with someone on that.”

Hailey said.

”hey Kim could you check with the crime scene lab and see if Taylor can go and grab her stuff.”

“Sure thing.”

”Hailey , Voight wants to talk with you.”

Jay said.

“Okay, can you stay with them and check on that safe house.”

Hailey said.

”yeah sure thing.”

Jay said going in the break room.

”you guys hungry, you want pizza, takeout.”

Jay said to Taylor and Bryce.

”I could eat.”

they both said in unison.

”alright.”

Jay said and sat on the couch pulling out his phone to call a takeout service.

” Chinese, Seafood, Pizza.”

Jay listed.

”umm anything’s fine.”

Taylor said. 

General POV

”you wanted to see me sarge.”

Hailey said shutting the door.

”yeah sit down.”

Hailey took a seat, already knowing what this is about.

”Upton, you are too close, take a break.”

”Sarge, all due respect these kids are missing their mom, and I put on this badge everyday, coming into work, working to change lives, so...I promise I am not close.”

Hailey said standing up to walk to the door.

”Upton, try not to chase old ghosts.”

Halley nodded and walked out of there.


	5. Chasing Ghosts part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey finds Bryce’s and Taylor’s mom and the morning after Upton chases some old ghosts when she finds out her dad collapsed.

Monday morning.  
Hailey is talking to Jay as they both cuddles in bed, him stroking her tiny nose with his finger, and she was looking up at him and kissed him, he returned the favor by pulling her up and kissing her too.  
They kissed for a couple of minutes and they were interrupted by her phone buzzing.  
“Don’t get it.”  
Jay said upset that the phone had ruined their sesh. 

“I have to dude, I have to.”  
“ no, don’t leave.”  
Jay said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
She pushed his arms away playfully as she basically crawled over to the night stand to see the texts.  
Jay kissed her on the shoulder, and he had his hand lightly massaging her back.  
She smiled at the kiss.  
Hailey’s face grew from a happy expression to a serious face.  
She sat up, and tucked her hair behind her face.  
“Whats wrong.”  
Jay asked still laying down looking at his girlfriend.  
“My dad he collapsed.”  
She said.  
“What, when.”  
Jay asked sitting up looking over her shoulder.  
“Uhh, this morning.”  
Hailey said.  
“Out of the blue, what happened.”  
Jay asked  
“Umm, I don’t know she just said that and she took him to med.”  
Hailey said as she uncovered her self from the blankets.  
“How is he doing.”  
Jay asked  
“Umm, my mom said he hasn’t been drinking, he has been exercising.”  
She said as she pulled over her hoodie over her red t-shirt.  
“Let’s go , I’ll drive you to med.”  
“Okay.”

(I am not going to write what happens when they go to the crime scene, because it’s too much too write.)  
Jay looked at his girlfriend and tried to console her.  
“Hey, I’ll drop you off and park.”  
Jay said trying to reassure her.  
“No, I’ll be fine, I can go in by myself.”  
She said.  
“Are you sure.”  
“Yeah.”

“Units on citywide, we got a call about a man down in an alley, possible homicide.”  
“4354 west maple.”  
Hailey picked up the phone.  
“Hey what about your dad.”  
Jay asked her.  
“I’ll go later.”  
Hailey said  
“Are you sure.”  
He asked her.  
“Yeah.”  
“Officers responding.”  
Hailey said.

(This is after when Jay and Hailey are walking toward the truck.”  
“Any word on your dad.”  
Jay said breaking the unbearable silence between them.  
“Uhh, yeah he’s in a stable condition.”  
“Well, if you want to take the day off, I totally understand.”  
Jay said.  
“No it’s okay, they are just running tests I will see him later.”  
She said putting stuff in the back seat of the truck.  
“Okay, are you sure, it might be nice to go see him.”  
Jay said  
“Let’s just focus on the cop that was killed.”  
She said putting her hand on his arm.  
“Okay.”  
Jay said walking next to her. He sure was worried about her but he didn’t want to force her into anything.

(Forward to the coffee scene)  
Hailey was making coffee, and Jay decided to go talk to her since she was alone.  
“So what’s the word on your dad.  
He said walking up to her.  
“Umm, yeah he’s good, he’s having emergency bypass surgery.”  
She said stirring her coffee.  
“When.”  
Jays asked putting his hand on his hip leaning into the desk.  
“Umm, two days.”  
She said.  
“What, are you going to go see him.”  
Jay said  
“Yeah maybe tomorrow.”  
She said walking away.  
She walked right past Jay and he started.  
“Hailey.”  
She stopped and turned to face him  
“Look I know who your dad was and I know he did terrible things, but if something happens and you don’t go see him ,you will carry that for the rest of your life.”  
He said.  
“So don’t do it for him ,do it for you.”  
He said.  
Just then Voight started talking so they headed out.  
Hailey smiled at him and touched his arm.

(Forwarding to when Jay gave the “speech”, but after when she walks out into the hall.)  
Jay walked out  
“This guy is unbelievable.”  
He said walking up to Hailey.  
She turned her face toward him, and he noticed tears In her eyes.  
“What.”  
He said softly.  
“Your speech, good people know that people are flawed, that they do stupid things sometimes.”  
She said  
“Hailey, that wasn’t toward you, that was toward Zack, I know that your father is abusive and what he did to you.”  
he said softly to her wanting to hug her.  
“You don’t know the half of it.”  
She began.  
“I know, you are right I don’t, I’m sorry.”  
“I just was trying to help.”  
Jay said more soft than before.  
“Well I don’t need your help, not with this.”  
She said emotions high tears almost spilling off her eyelids. 

(Forwarding to after the girl was safe)  
Jay walked out and led the girl out.  
Hailey’s phone buzzed when she was standing in the break room.  
“All good.”  
Jay said as he walked a little into the room.  
“Yeah, they moved his surgery tonight.”  
She said  
Jay Sighed  
“Look I’m not telling you...”  
He was interrupted by Hailey.  
“I’m going to the hospital right now.”  
She said walking passed him.  
“See you tonight.”  
She looked back at him.  
He nodded his head subtly, and smiled at her as she walked away.

(Forward to when she walks into the hospital.)  
She walked past all of the buzzing lights and loud hospital noises.  
She finally made it to her dads room window.  
She didn’t go inside but just looked through the window seeing the man who looked healthy now, but was once an abusive alcoholic.  
She stood for a while observing his movements, and finally decided to walk away.

(Forward to apartment talk)  
She held a beer to her lips, hearing a knock on her door she stood up.  
She opened it up and Jay walked through.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi.”  
They both said smiling at each other.  
“Beer.”  
Hailey questioned him.  
“Yeah.”  
He said putting his coat on her kitchen island.  
“So how did it go.”  
He questioned her.  
She grabbed the beer and shut the door.  
“Good.”  
“I’m glad I talked to him.”  
Jay knew when she was lying, and this was one of those moments. He wanted to believe her but could not. His face of disbelief spread across.  
He quickly changed it to a smile before she could see.  
She looked at him as she handed him a beer, a desperate smile, and a head nod, then took out the beer to her lips.  
Jay smiled but it was not a smile-smile.  
For some reason Jay felt that she knew that he knew what was up, but he would not push her. There are limits and Jay was not about to cross a line.  
She looked away ashamed that she had just lied to him.  
She knew she definitely knew he knows.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of this Upstead Whump. A mysterious figure from Hailey’s ghost days escapes prison.

It had been a long day for Jay and Hailey as the case they caught, they still had found no leads for, everyone has left, they were all meeting at Molly’s to Catch a break. Jay and Hailey stayed behind, they enjoyed each other’s company even if there was no talking.  
Hailey sat at her desk as she finished the last of the paperwork from the case. She switched off her computer and without a word to Jay, she walked down the stairs. Hailey had been mysterious the past couple days, barely saying a word, only when Jay would engage or start up a conversation. This was unusual because Hailey was never shy especially around him.  
Jay quickly stood up from his chair.  
“Hailey, wait a second.”  
He said catching up to her, standing by her as she unlocked the gate.   
“What’s going on.”  
He asked her moving his body to stand in front of her, stopping her from walking out.   
“Jay...not now.” “I need to just decompress and go to my apartment, I’m just really tired.”  
She said sighing and fixing the coat that was slung over her shoulder but was slipping off.   
“Just..please...please talk to me.”  
He said taking her hand, gently rubbing his thumb over.  
She looked down at his hand on hers.  
“I...I need to go, please.”  
She said trying to push through his guard, but he was still stronger.   
He lightly put his hand under her chin, to make her look at him. He could see immediately that her blue eyes were now glossy.  
He didn’t mean to make her cry. He saw that her body began to shake, he put his arm on her shoulder.  
“Hails,talk to me.”  
He said as he guided her to sit on the steps.   
Once they both sat down, she sighed and put her hands on her knees, running her palms up and down them, still shaking.  
“Okay...  
She began, Jay could tell she was finally ready to talk. He pulled her close to him, just enough so she felt some comfort.   
“You know how my dad is in the hospital.”  
She said looking at him and he nods.  
“Well, he needs O-positive blood, and I’m the only match in the family, my mom has been contacting me over and over again to donate, and I haven’t responded to anyone at all, in fact I haven’t touched my phone in 3 days.   
Hailey Finished saying.  
“Oh, is that why..”  
Jay started   
“Yeah.”  
Now the puzzle pieces were fitting together.  
She had only been dodging Jay because she didn’t touch her phone, she didn’t have the courage to even talk to her mom.   
“Uh...anyways I have to go.”  
She said standing up.  
Jay felt an absence now that her touch was gone. He loved the feeling of her warmth touching him.   
She wiped her tears off her face, before giving Jay a small smile, Jay knew it was not a regular happy Hailey smile, but it gave him some comfort to let him know that she was trying to put on a smile. He softly smiled back.   
She sighed and pushed the gate open.  
He wanted to run after her and protect her from this world. But right now he would give her the space that she needed, but she did tell him something so that gave him a bit of reassurance.

Hailey’s POV  
Hailey turned the ignition off of her car, she switched off her cars location so that Jay nor the rest of the team could ping it. She knew they would try but since she became a cop, that’s what she did as soon as she went anywhere that she didn’t want the team to know where she was.  
She had bigger problems, her cover story was real but she only told that to get the Jay off her back. Bigger problems had surfaced for Hailey Upton than just her family. Ronald Booth had escaped from prison, she always knew he was smart, but escaping prison was bigger than he’d ever done before.   
She had to talk to a couple of CI’s before meeting up with Ronald’s old buddy. She used her old car from when she was undercover with Booth, the same old red one. It was sitting in a lot where they kept the cover cars, and frankly Hailey had no to what choice.   
It was raining and very windy outside, so before she stepped out of her car she zipped up her jacket and pulled up her hoody, covering her head.   
She shoved her keys into her pocket before her hands went in there too.

“Nick Gonzalez.”  
Hailey said knocking on his door, stepping back.  
“Who would be smart enough to knock on the door...  
He stopped mid sentence.  
“Oh would you look who it is, Kelly, in all my years I’d never thought I’d see you again.”  
Hailey looked at him, the same old musky old, drunken looking guy from 4 years.  
Hailey stepped in his house, pretending to play it off   
She said.  
“Good to see you too.”

Jay’s POV

He hadn’t heard from Hailey in over 5 hours and he was already at her apartment inside, and he tried to ping her phone only to getting a failed signal. Next he tried her Cars location, but knowing Hailey, it was off, and he confirmed this when another failed signal beeped on his computer.  
He was only getting more worried.   
Hailey had missed five of his calls. When she missed his calls, she would usually see it by now and reassure him that she was okay by sending a text but she hadn’t sent anything sending red flags Jay’s way.  
He sat on the couch praying that she was okay.  
A couple hours passed and Jay finally heard the door handle jiggle and Hailey walked in.   
“Hailey ,thank god you are okay.”  
He ran up to her as he saw her just sink down to the floor not saying anything.   
“Hai..”  
He began.  
“I need to get him in In custody ,he is out Jay.”  
Jay was about to ask who, until his Brain connected the dots, “Booth.”  
He questioned her as he sat down right next to her as he placed his hand on her leg.  
“Yeah, he escaped Prison in rikers.”  
“Hailey, this is too dangerous, he tried to...”  
“Kill me....I know but that’s all the more reason why I need to get him into custody.”  
She said standing up making her way to the kitchen.   
Grabbing a glass out of the cabinets she poured whiskey to the way top.  
She downed the entire thing before Jay could stop her.  
As she reached for the whiskey to pour another glass, Jay grabbed it from her.   
Hailey tried to reach for it across the island, but Jay kept it in his hands.  
“Jay.”  
She looked at him.  
“This is not the way to let your grief out. Hailey, I’m listening to you but you have to stop pushing me away.”  
“Booth is a dangerous guy, I can’t let you do this alone.”  
He said looking at her.  
No tears came from her eyes but she just looked at him before nodding.  
“Okay.”  
She nodded   
“Now come on let’s go get you some sleep, I know you’ve been up since like 5 this morning.”  
He said grabbing her hand, she budged and moved from her spot to follow Jay.

Hi author here; I know this chapter is very short but I hope you like it. It was a fun chapter to make.


	7. Chasing ghosts (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voight finds out the Hailey and Jay have been trying to catch Booth. And he quickly tells them that they need to stop. Hailey tells Voight that she will stop and starts having doubts, but Jay reassures her to trust Voight.

“Halstead, Upton in my office.” Voight said as the two detectives got up from their desks. “I know what’s going on, I have eyes and it needs to stop.” He said as the two detectives exchanged glances with each other. “Umm..sarge honestly what do you mean, a lot of things have been going on, could you be a little more specific.” Jay stated scratching the back of his head. “You know exactly what, Voight said looking at him then at Hailey. “I’m not an idiot I know Booth escaped prison. I need to know that you two are not going to go after him.” Voight said. Hailey nodded. “Okay, we won’t.” She said. “Is that all.” She asked him putting her hands in her back pocket. “Yes that’s it.” Voight said. “Great.” Hailey said walking out of his office. Voight confusedly looked at Jay. Jay shrugged his shoulders because he had no idea himself why Hailey didn’t argue. “Maybe she is turning over another leaf.” Jay said as he walked out of there himself. Hailey couldn’t focus on anything and Jay noticed her nervous state. She was tapping her foot on the floor over and over again, and she kept clicking her pen over and over again. She didn’t know what she was going to tell Jay, she couldn’t just not try to catch Booth. “Hailey”. Jay said interrupting her thoughts. “Yes”. She said looking up at him. He stood up from his desk and motioned his head towards the break room. She sighed and stood up. 

“Sit down, you are making me nervous”. He said placing his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to stop pacing back and forth. “No, listen if we stop trying to find him, then who knows what will happen.” She said as her breathing increased. “Hails.. take some deep breathes”. He said as he stood up and pushed Hailey down lightly on the bench. “Jay, I can’t just not look for him.” She claimed as she rubbed her hands against her legs back and forth. “Listen...he said as tears began to build up in her eyes. “Hey..look at me.” He said gently moving her chin to look at him, as he crouched down in front of her. “You have to trust Voight, okay?” Jay said. Hailey’s breathing finally slowed as she nodded at him. “Good, that’s good, keep breathing, listen Voight knows that Booth is out there, he will get Booth himself.” Jay said as he continued to rub her back and then stood up in front of her. “Jay, I need you.” Hailey said as she looked up at him standing above her. “Come ere.” He said as he gently pulled her up and held a shaking Hailey in his arms. “I’m right here. I won’t let you go”. He said as he pressed his nose to her hair. “I got you.” He said. “I got you.” He whispered once more before he squeezed her tighter in his arms. Hailey felt more relaxed as her boyfriends strong arms guided around her. He was her shield and armor that she needed. His comforting smell of after shave and cologne helped her remain calm as her hands hugged her boyfriends neck. Her hand grazed over his ear and she stood enveloped in his arms. “One step at a time okay.” He whispered. “Yeah.” Was all she managed to let out of her lips. 

“Hailey.” Voight said. She stood up from her desk and looked over at Jay and he nodded. She made her way to Voights office as she shut the door behind her. “I am going to lead in this, the team will find Booth together.” Voight stated, before Hailey opened her mouth and she couldn’t form words she was surprised. “Thank you sarge.” She said standing up. Voight came up to her and hugged her. “We’ll get him, Upton.” He pulled away and looked at her. She just nodded and walked out of the office feeling some reassurance that Voight obviously trusted her and She trusted him. 

“Alright Ronald Booth we had a run in with him a couple of years ago, I’m sure you all know what he looks like, but just in case here is a photo.” Adam said as he pinned a picture of the Man on the board.   
Hailey scoffed at his picture. Jay looked at her and nodded, this made her give a small smile to him. She was trying to make sense of all of this still. After Voight assigned them to what they were doing Hailey hopped off her desk.   
“One step at a time.” She whispered to her self. Repeating the words that her boyfriend had comforted her with earlier. It was dark out by now, Hailey headed down to gear up, having trouble putting on her vest, Jay could hear her silently cussing to herself. He quickly went up to her making the Velcro stick together. “It’s okay, I got it.” He said as she gave in and let Jay strap her vest on. Sighing she thanked him. “We’ll get him okay.” He said before kissing her on her forehead and headed to the van to set up surveillance. She looked at him before nodding and took a deep breath, this time it was a breath that everything is okay at least for now. But it helped and she was grateful. 

“Alright everyone in positions.” Voight said as they all confirmed their positions. “Ready sarge.” Hailey said. “Are you sure you can do this, I know you can handle it physically, but can you face him.” Jay said as he hooked the wires to Hailey. “Yeah, I know it was rough last time, but I can handle him.” She reassured him touching his shoulder. He nodded. “Well even if anything happens, we are there in minutes, practically seconds.” Jay said to her. She nodded “alright let’s go catch this maniac.” She said hopping out of the van. 

“I’m looking for Ronald Booth.” She said to the front desk. What even was this place, it seemed like it was an abandoned factory. She thought to herself. “Yes, who is it.” He said, as he came around the corner. “Hailey Upton, why are you even here, to arrest me?” even if you you have backup I have about 30 guys armed with rifles.” He said. “No, actually I’m done being the good guy, I quit intelligence about 5 months ago.” She said nodding at him. “Tell me why I don’t believe you.” He said. “Well you don’t have to, but just letting you know they are looking for me, I’m in the wanted list in Chicago.” She said. “Is that true, well even if you were, I’m done with being the bad guy, I have nothing left for you to do.” Booth Finished saying. “Come on, you got to have something for me to do.” Hailey said smiling. “You can’t be all done with your side business.” She said crossing her arms. “remember what I said about you being a cop, you still have connections, how do I know you aren’t undercover.” He said keeping his eyes trained on one of his men with a gun. “Weren’t you listening, I am wanted in Chicago”. Hailey said raising her eyebrows. “I guess you won’t mind one of my men checking for anything.” Booth said. “So you don’t trust me. “I have money to get something started at least.” Hailey said. “All in my trunk.” Booth raised his head in question. “All right. But I’m still checking you for wires.” He said. “Come on, why would I have this if I had wires.” She said pulling a high security alarm that was dissembled out of her pocket. “Alright.” Fine.” But my men will blow your head off if anyone tries to arrest me.” He said. Hailey just nodded and led him out to her truck.   
Jay watched through the security cameras. Hailey was doing a great job, Booth trusted her again. One minute Hailey was opening her trunk and the next Jay saw Booth knock her down. He started kicking her. “You think I would trust you again” Booth said. “No, but last time you were foolish enough to.” Hailey. Which she wish she hadn’t as he kicked her down again before punching her in the face.   
“Sarge, we gotta go.” Jay said yelling in the radio   
“Go.” Voight said as they all piled out. Booth noticed quickly and pulled Hailey up and held a gun to her head. “You don’t want to do that.” Hailey said. “As soon as you shoot me, you are dead immediately” Hailey looked at Jay. His sniper gun was trained on Booths head. She nodded. “Distract him.” Was what she meant to Jay. Jay started softly talking to Booth. “Come on, you don’t have anywhere to go. Let her go.” Jay said. Booth started shaking his gun. “Nope I’m dead, I know I am you..all of you will kill me.” Booth said. “No...come on..come on you get walk out of here in one piece.” Jay said. This was enough to distract him as Hailey grabbed a hold of his gun, and turned it the other way. She knocked him on his feet. And pushed him down, the gravel made her stumble. Giving him an advantage. Jay kept a steady eye as the rest of the team kept their guns trained on Booth. Booth quickly grabbed the gun from Hailey and held it to her forehead. “Do it, just like you did it to Garrett.” Hailey screamed at him and tears were streaming down her face. “You can’t do it, because you didn’t kill Garrett did you, you had someone else get rid of him.” She told him. “Shut up, I killed Garrett just like I am going to do to you.” He had his finger on the trigger, but Jay was faster and shot him in the neck.   
She pushed him off of her. “Where is his body.” She said holding the gun to his head as Jay consoled her. “Come on Hailey, he’s going to die.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “Where is Garrett’s body.” She yelled at him as Jay took the gun away from her and handed it to Kevin as he dragged her away from Booths dying body. “Where is he.” She kept yelling at him and Jay kept a strong grip on her. “Let me go, he deserves to die.” She cried as she fell on the pavement. Jay caught her as she almost hit her head. “He is going to Hailey.” Jay said as he looked at her. “Look at me...Booth is going to die.” “But Garrett, where is he.” She said trying to get answers that she knew would not be answered.

“Get her home” Voight said. Jay nodded as he picked up a frail Hailey. “ Sarge she has got to go to the hospital, he got her pretty bad.” Jay said as he examined Hailey. “Get her to med then.” 

Hailey was given meds and an IV and she was relaxed more now. Jay stroked her hair as he looked at her battered body. It hurt him to see her like this. Tears were streaming from her face, but no cries were heard as he continued to console her. “Jay.” She said as she opened her eyes. “I’m right here.” He said. “I’m right here, you are okay.” “Can you hold me.” She asked him. “Yeah baby I will.” Jay said as he carefully laid next to her and pulled her body close to him. “Will we ever find Garrett”. Hailey asked him softly. “No, Hailey I don’t think we will, Garrett is dead.”   
He said.  
“Try and get some sleep okay.” He said as he kissed her head.   
She stirred a little bit before relaxing into Jay’s arms, and he knew she was asleep now.


End file.
